Thomas/Rocko's Modern Life (Thomas's Modern Life) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Rocko - (Thomas and Rocko are both the main characters) *James as Heffer Wolfe - (James and Heffer Wolfe are both vain) *Polar (from Crash Bandicoot) as Spunky *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Filbert Turtle - (Casey Jr. and Filbert Turtle are both wear blue and clever) *Gordon as Ed Bighead - (Gordon and Ed Bighead are both pompous and grumpy) *Molly as Bev Bighead - (Molly and Bev Bighead are both wives to Gordon and Ed Bighead) *Emily as Dr. Paula Hutchinson Turtle - (Emily and Dr. Paula Hutchinson Turtle are both kind) *Donald and Douglas as Chuck and Leon Chameleon - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Chuck and Leon Chameleon are) *BoCo as Really Really Big Man *Diesel as Peaches - (Diesel and Peaches are both wear black) *Daisy as Gladys the Hippo Lady - (Gladys the Hippo Lady's voice suits Daisy) *Gulp (from Spyro the Dragon) as Earl the Dog *Henry as George Wolfe - (Henry and George Wolfe are both arrogant) *Mavis as Virginia Wolfe - (Mavis and Virginia Wolfe are both wives to Henry and George Wolfe) *Toby as Grandpa Wolfe - (Toby and Grandpa Wolfe are both old) *Percy as Peter Wolfe - (Percy and Peter Wolfe are both have the same word "Pe" at the beginning of their names) *Caroline as Cindy Wolfe - (Caroline and Cindy Wolfe are both named begins with the letter 'C') *Sir Handel as Ralph Bighead *Spencer as Mr. Dupette - (Spencer and Mr. Dupette are both arrogant, pompous, and selfish) *Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Gordon the Foot *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Fran the Newscaster *Ed, Edd, n Eddy (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as Bloaty, Squirmy, and Mr. Icck *Duncan as Slippy Slug - (Duncan and Slippy Slug are both stubborn) *Patrick as Mr. Smitty *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Tammy the Pig *Billy as Wild Pig *Troublesome Trucks and Coaches as Conglom-O Lizards *Bill and Ben as Ambulance Beavers - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Ambulance Beavers are) *Toad as Flecko the Fly *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Wallace the Elephant - (Montana and Wallace the Elephant are both powerful) *Jeremy as Airline Pilot *Kelly as O-Town Building Inspector *Henrietta as Karen the Chicken *Edward as Gib Hootsen *Murdoch as Spike Hammerhead *D261 as Dr. Bendova *Mike, Bert, and Rex as the Enchanted Upchucks *Cranky as Heffer's Real Father *Jason (from Back to the Klondike/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Shark Roast *Fergus as Dr. Katz *Crash Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Mr. Fathead *Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Mrs. Fathead *Spyro (from Spyro the Dragon) as Rollo *Dennis as Ralph Bighead Studios' Tour Guide *Hector as Dingo - (Hector and Dingo are both were mean first than later became good) Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Rocko Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as Heffer Wolfe Polar Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Polar as Spunky Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Filbert Turtle WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Ed Bighead Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Bev Bighead Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Dr. Paula Hutchinson Turtle BreakVan1.jpeg|Donald and Douglas as Chuck and Leon Chameleon WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Really Really Big Man TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Peaches BullsEyes13.png|Daisy as Gladys the Hippo Gulp spyro reignited.jpg|Gulp as Earl the Dog 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as George Wolfe Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Virginia Wolfe HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Grandpa Wolfe ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Peter Wolfe Caroline.jpg|Caroline as Cindy Wolfe Granpuff13.png|Sir Handel as Ralph Bighead Spencer.png|Spencer as Mr. Dupette Casey jr.and Friends - Pufle Number 7.png|Pufle as Gordon the Foot Johnny.png|Johnny as Fran the Newscaster Bb3298666b7aa3f235bc0feb8d4ccec7 ed-edd-and-eddy-my-my-childhood-cartoon-network-ed-edd-and-eddy-cartoon 1066-874.jpeg|Ed, Edd, n Eddy as Bloaty, Squirmy, and Mr. Icck PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Slippy Slug Patrick the Cement Mixer.png|Patrick as Mr. Smitty Georgia rollo and jeepers by hubfanlover678-da3a0vw.jpg|Georgia as Tammy the Pig Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as Wild Pig TheTroublesomeTrucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Conglom-O Lizards TheDiseasel1.png|Bill and Ben as Ambulance Beavers Escape62.png|Toad as Flecko the Fly Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as Wallace the Elephant Jeremy (TTTE).png|Jeremy as Airline Pilot Kelly (Thomas and Friends).png|Kelly as O-Town Building Inspector HenriettaCGIpromo.png|Henrietta as Karen the Chicken EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Gib Hootsen Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Spike Hammerhead MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Dr. Bendova Mike (TTTE).png|Mike, Bert the Blue Steam Engine.png|Bert, Rex.png|and Rex as the Enchanted Upchucks NoSleepforCranky57.png|Cranky as Heffer's Real Father Jason..png|Jason as Shark Roast Fergus.jpg|Fergus as Dr. Katz Mr-crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy-character-two-column-03-ps4-eu-05jul17.png|Crash Bandicoot as Mr. Fathead Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco Bandicoot as Mrs. Fathead Spyro the Dragon Some Tall.jpg|Spyro as Rollo Dennis the Lazy Gray Diesel.png|Dennis as Ralph Bighead Studios' Tour Guide HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Dingo Category:Daniel Pineda